


and that is just the way we remain

by rileyhart



Series: I Love You. So Much. [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, as well as pining amy, set RIGHT AFTER beach house (2x12), seven drink amy makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: set at the end of beach house. jake goes looking for amy, and finds her seven drinks in.





	and that is just the way we remain

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!

By the time they’ve finished their game of Real Ray or Fake Ray a lot of the squad has crashed. Terry is dead asleep on the couch, Charles is asleep on the floor, and Gina is asleep on the king sized bed, despite it being her turn to sleep in the twin room. Holt says goodnight and excuses himself, and Rosa tells Jake she’s going to call Marcus and not to disturb her unless he wants his penis cut off.

Not tired enough to go to sleep yet, Jake looks around for Amy, who had disappeared a while ago, drink in hand.

He finds her upstairs dancing on the balcony by herself to no music.

“Jake Peralta!” Amy exclaims, coming up to him. “My partner and equal!”

He laughs. “Equal? What number drink are you on now?”

She holds up seven fingers, grinning giddily. 

“Seven? So what’s Seven Drink Amy’s thing?”

“I don’t know!” She says loudly, “but I do know that Charles needs to man the hell up and demand a better deal from Eleanor!”

“That’s crazy,” Jake protests, “you know how terrifying she is!”

“She  _is_  scary, but not as scary as Rosa. You know when I first started working here somebody told me her name wasn’t  actually Rosa and I couldn’t tell if they were lying or not so I only called her Diaz, even on Christmas card, for two years!”

Jake grins at her. “That is hilarious. I think I’ve figured out what Seven Drink Amy is.”

Amy’s eyes widen, and she smiles. “Oooh, what is she? I mean me!” She giggles, and Jake laughs at her.

“You’re totally honest! No Filter Amy!”

Amy gasps. “You’re so smart, Jake!” She exclaims.

“Ha! That’s true! You think I’m smart! And you view me as your equal. Huh, that’s actually quite nice to know.”

She steps forward and runs her hands through his hair. “I like your hair! It’s poofy!” Amy laughs as she plays with it. “When I first met you I thought it was silly, but I like it now.”

“Please, your hair was terrible when we first met!” Jake says to her, and Amy steps back, gasping in shock.

“Was not! I liked my bangs!”

“They made your face look like-” he squints and gestures with his hands as if something between them is shrinking or being squished.

“That’s rude!”

“Ehh, I highly doubt you’ll remember this in the morning,” Jake shrugs, grinning at her.

Amy looks at him for a moment a puzzled expression on her face changing to a sad one. “Sophia’s really pretty,” she says, seemingly at random.

Jake looks at her, confused. “Err, yeah, yeah she is, isn’t she.”

“You like her?” 

Jake can’t tell whether this is a question or a statement. “Well, yeah, of course, I am dating her.”

There’s a pause. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Amy says, which sounds too sober a thing for her to say.

Jake looks at her, unsure of what she means by this. “You mean, how I used to? I didn’t realise you’d ever noticed.”

Another pause in which their gaze lingers on each other. “Sometimes I think I should’ve-” Amy begins, but then stops, shutting her mouth. She looks disgruntled for a moment, before quickly leaning over the edge of the balcony to throw up.

Jake rushes to her side, and pulls her hair back, rubbing her back in circles.

When she’s done she lifts her head back up and wipes her mouth. “I should probably brush my teeth and go to bed,” she mutters to Jake, her voice much quieter and unsure than it had been a minute a go.

“Wait, what were you gonna say before?” Jake asks her, curiosity getting the better of him.

Amy shrugs. “Can’t remember. Sorry.” And she walks back inside, leaving Jake outside, suddenly realising how cold it is.

**Author's Note:**

> comments much appreciated x


End file.
